The prince, and princess of GX
by gaaraofpie
Summary: A trade for a friend of mine. I do not own any of these characters. Rated M for smex. Oc/CANON PAIRINGS FOR EVER


Micheal Moto was not your average student, actually average was far from what you would call him actually. He was known as the prince of games, the son of Yugi and Tea. Therefor he was one hell of a duelist and of course one hell of a nice guy. Of course he was usally late for pretty much everything, but he had a good personality so that made it alright.

It was another usual morning for him, he slept it...that's what made it usual. He recently joined the ranks of the Obelisk Blues...which he was pretty happy about. Not because of how high in rank he was...although that did cheer him up quite a bit. There was a certain girl he liked in Blue...Asuka...the blonde owned Micheal's heart and she knew it.

Said girl just got back from the society of light...Micheal didn't know it, but he was the reason she was saved. Of course he didn't know anything when he was sleeping in like he was now. Snoring logs thinking everything had finally settled down, when a loud knocking on his door woke him up. He got up and got dressed, his hair that he inherited from his father. Finally getting ready he opened the door, and saw someone he did not expect...it was Asuka Tenjoin...she was standing in front of the door with a slight blush on her face.

"Asuka...what's up?"

"I need to talk to you? But I figured we could do it after class, but I knew you'd sleep in so I figured I'd wake you up."

Micheal blushed a bit and then closed the door behind him. "Uhh thanks." He said as the two walked over to the academy. He wondered what Asuka wanted to talk to him about...but he'd have to wait the entire day of school to figure it out. And boy would it be a long day of school, he slept threw most of it, trying to make the clock go by faster. But there was some moments where he was too excited to sleep, wondering what the hell Asuka wanted to talk about. It tapped his forehead trying to figure it out...maybe she was mad at him. And this was all just to torment him. Although that really didn't sound like Asuka. After what seemed like years class was finally over and he met Asuka outside of the school.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Asuka blushed a bit and began to talk. "Well...remember when I was put under the spell of the Socity of light...and Judai saved me?"Something that Micheal was always jealous about, he wanted to be the one who always saved Asuka. "Well...he was a big help, but you also helped me. Because...my feelings for you, helped me break free."

"Feelings, what do you-" Micheal was cut of by a pair of lips on his, Asuka wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. When they finally broke Micheal was the happiest man a live.

With out saying anything the two walked together, holding hands until they arrived at his dorm. It was empty luckily...he hadn't gotten a roomate yet. Again with out saying anything Asuka began to kiss Micheal again...but this kiss had a lot more passion into it. There tongues danced together seeking dominance, but neither of them one out in the end. Asuka shut the door behind her with her leg, as it slammed shut.

They eventually found themselves in his bedroom, which was amazing since there was a lot in there way. But miracles can happen if you believe hard enough...which was truer for Micheal in this case. The prince of games slowly unbuttoned Asuka's uniform while Asuka unbuttoned his. .Soon they were both topless, although Asuka had a bra on. But Asuka soon took that little problem of..although little was far from the truth. She had some huge breasts for her age...they had to be at least a D. Micheal looked at them and then kissed her again, throwing her on the bed as her breasts bounced from the bouncing. He leaned forward and started to kiss them, and he started to suck on one. While his hand decided to play with the other one, this caused Asuka to moan. "Oh...Micheal." She said threw her moans. He made short work of taking of her skirt, which revealed how wet she was. He slowly took those off as well and admired how neatly shaven she was. He placed a finger into her and moved it in and out of her pussy, which caused Asuka to buck and moan some more. He added another finger while going back to suck on her large breasts.

After awhile Asuka's hips began to buckle really hard and in not time at all she came, her cum spreading all over Micheal's fingers. Asuka grabbed his hand and licked the cum off of it, loving the taste of her own cum. She threw the prince of games on the bed and took of his pants and boxars. Revealing that he was quite excited about this whole ordeal. His large member greeting Asuka as she looked at it blushing. She placed her mouth over his dick and began bobbing his head up and down, pre cum already spilling into her mouth. Micheal began to moan at this action and looked down to see her bobbing up and down was amazing. He placed his hand in her hair keeping it out of her face, but it didn't take long for him to cum, his hot load filling up her mouth. But amazingly she swallowed it all, and licked the odd trickle that went past his lips.

The prince of games rolled them over, and looked at her. "I love you Asuka." Asuka smiled. "I love you Micheal." He placed his cock in her pussy and looked at her for approval, she nodded telling her it was ok. He started off slow, which still hurt Asuka. As her virginity was taken that pain soon turned to pleasure as the entire bed was now rocking back and forth. The two love birds began to kiss again while he rocked back and forth inside of her. Her walls constricting around his member as she was already close to cumming. As they rocked back and forth they could not keep the kiss as they both were moaning to much in pleasure. He was the luckiest man in the world right now, being with the hottest girl in the entire academy. But even then...he was lucky just to be with the women he loved.

Eventually they both came at the same time, there cum mixing together as the both fell on the be beside one another holding hands.

"I love you even more Asuka."

Asuka smiled. "I'll never leave you again." She said, as both lovers fell asleep.


End file.
